Milk
by Oishii
Summary: Of Roy, Ed, and Roy's 'milk'. Rated for mild swearing and suggestive themes. Not to be taken seriously.


Disclaimer : All characters within belong to the creators of Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Milk**

* * *

Edward awoke to a gentle shaking sensation. His brother was standing over him, one leather gloved hand on his shoulder. The suit of armor stopped as Edward sat up, stretching his arms out and yawning hugely. Idly scratching the back of hit head, Edward said, "What is it, Al? It's six in the morning..." The blond's eyes were still half closed, and he looked ready to drop off again at any moment. "You know I was up late yesterday..."

"But Brother, Colonel Mustang wants to see you," Al said, holding up his hands innocently. "He said he had something to discuss, but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

Edward snorted. "Trust Mustang to wake me up at six in the goddamn morning..." he muttered. He shook his head, arched his back, and got up, heading into the bathroom. "Tell him I'll be there by seven," he said, then closed the door.

* * *

Roy resisted the urge to look up as a considerably more awake Edward Elric, dressed in his signature black and red getup, pushed open the door to his office and walked in. Edward stopped in front of his desk and stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. Two, five, ten minutes passed, as Edward's temper smoldered like a slow fire and Roy pretended to be engrossed in a report about the rising cost of imported silk from Xing. In a battle of patience, Edward was doomed to lose. "Well?" he finally said, as Roy showed no sign of acknowledging his presence at all.

Roy looked up at last in an utterly insincere show of surprise. "Fullmetal, there you are," he said, looking about as _un_surprised as it was possible for anyone to get. "You should have knocked; you know that I can't see you over the phone on my desk."

"_Who're you calling so short that you have to get down on your hands and knees just to see him?_" Edward shouted, doing a remarkable impression of a volcano, if volcanoes were short and blond. Only military protocol kept him from grabbing the smirking Colonel by the lapels of his coat and swinging him around and out the window.

Roy grinned, cleared his throat, and said, "Anyway, Fullmetal... I have heard from a reliable inside source that you refuse to drink milk." Edward twitched guiltily. "As your commanding officer, it is my responsibility to see to it that you take your calcium. So..." Roy looked around, as if making sure there was nobody within earshot. "Seeing as you don't like normal milk, how would you like to try some of mine?"

"What?" Edward said, taken aback.

"My milk," repeated Roy. "In my opinion, it's creamier, tastier, and more nutritious than normal milk."

An ugly thought reared its head, and Edward colored abruptly. "Mustang-"

"And moreover," the Colonel continued, as if Edward hadn't said anything, "it doesn't come from cows."

"But... but..." Edward sputtered, his brain trying and failing to make sense of the situation.

"So what do you say, Fullmetal?" Roy said, "Why don't you come with me right now and I'll give you some." To Edward, it seemed that the Colonel's grin was far too wide for its own good.

* * *

Al, who had been waiting outside, looked up as the door to Colonel Mustang's office slammed open and Edward burst out, his face a remarkable shade of red that somehow managed to perfectly match the color of his coat. Before Al could do more than stand up, Edward whipped around and shouted, "You are one _sick_ bastard, Mustang! _Sick!_!"

"Brother-" Al started to say, then yelped in surprise as Edward wordlessly grabbed his hand and dragged him off, narrowly avoiding full frontal collision with First Lieutenant Hawkeye. Al's faint protests faded quickly as the brothers disappeared around a corner.

Hawkeye entered Mustang's office and set the mug she'd been carrying down on his desk. "Your daily mug of goat's milk, sir," she said, then paused for a moment. "Pardon my asking, sir, but why was Edward so upset on his way out?"

Mustang grinned innocently, bringing the mug to his lips. "I don't have the faintest idea," he said. "Perhaps he misunderstood what I was saying?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

If you know why poor Ed was so flustered, you have at least as sick a mind as I do.

Was Roy teasing Ed on purpose? **:grins:** Of course.

I hereby blame this fic on lack of sleep. And insanity. **:laughs:**

And.. if you don't get it, don't worry. It means you're normal. :D


End file.
